


Tissue

by tickles_tea



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Izaya is annoying, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo loves him anyway, Sick Fic, Slice of Life, Tickling, Ticklish Izaya Orihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickles_tea/pseuds/tickles_tea
Summary: The great Izaya Orihara had fallen.To a cold, that is.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Tissue

The great Izaya Orihara had fallen.

To a cold, that is.

After slithering around the city on a snowy night for a few hours too long, Izaya was left stuffy nosed and sneezing every ten seconds. He felt freezing even underneath the warmth of the most lavish comforters and no amount of pain medication relieved the constant headache throbbing at his temples. Simply put, it was hell. It hadn’t started out this bad though, and _some people_ would ridiculously claim that it was Izaya’s fault that it’d gotten his bad. Well, maybe ‘people’ wasn’t the right word for the man currently blowing on a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup.

“If I turn around and see you at that goddamn desk, ‘m gonna kick your ass,” Shizuo said gruffly, setting the steaming bowl back on the kitchen counter. He was careful in his movements, not eager to listen to Izaya yap about how delicate his stupidly expensive dishes were. It was annoying enough having to drag him away from his countless computer monitors every time Izaya managed to sneak out of the bedroom.

This time would just be one of many.

Shizuo turned to see Izaya frozen still with a hand still outreached for his desk chair. He’d look like a child caught sneaking cookies from the jar if there was even the slightest ounce of shame on his face and not that victorious little smile he wore whenever he thought he was getting away with something.

“It’s not nice to threaten people, Shizu-chan~ Especially people who are sick,” Izaya chirped back, voice a little nasally and croaky from his frequent coughing fits. Paying no mind to the penetrating glare being sent his way, Izaya sat in his chair and happily powered up his laptop.

“Being sick isn’t stopping you from being a pain in the ass, so I don’t see why it should stop me from punching you in the face.” Shizuo growled as he did his best to not hurl the soup at the flea’s flushed red nose like it was a goddamn bullseye. Fortunately-or not-he was able to bring the soup over to the desk without giving Izaya third degree burns on the way. “Eat.” Shizuo’s tone left no room for argument.

But this was Izaya, so of course he found room anyway.

With his typical goading drawl, Izaya turned his nose up at Shizuo’s offering. “I’m not hungry~” As if that wasn’t enough of a clear rejection, he went as far as resting his chin on his hand and turning his face away as if the soup wasn’t even worth _looking at_. It made Shizuo reconsider emptying the bowl onto Izaya’s stupidly pretty face.

Shizuo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out again. Celty had taught him some breathing exercises to help him calm down and so far they’d been helpling when it came to little things like this. He never stopped to wonder why a woman who didn’t physically breathe knew those exercises in the first place, but he didn’t much care. “Izaya. You need to eat.”

Izaya sighed as if the interaction was grueling. “I don’t wanna.” Before Shizuo could finally burst a blood vessel, Izaya leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his forehead. The petty frown on his face vanished, revealing the exhaustion he must have been hiding. “If you really want to help me, I need-“ His words cut short as his eyes suddenly widened and he curled in on himself. His shoulders shook like he was heaving, but his lips were pursed in a grimace.

All anger forgotten, Shizuo rushed to Izaya’s side and crouched down to try to get a better look at his face. “Izaya?! What’s wrong?” His heart raced and worry bloomed bright in his chest. Was he choking? Shizuo didn’t know what he could be choking on though. It’s not like he’d eaten any of the fucking soup. “Shit. I-I’m calling Shinra,” he stammered, frantically patting his pockets to find his phone.

Izaya’s head snapped up then, and he looked into his boyfriend’s panicked eyes before sneezing once. Directly into Shizuo’s face.

“Ah. As I was saying, I need to sneeze~ I was going to ask for a tissue, but I guess I don’t need one now.” That wicked little smirk had found its way back to Izaya’s mouth as if it’d never left.

“Izaya.”

“Yes, Shizu-chan?”

“Five seconds.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Shizuo. Shizuo’s face was eerily calm, completely devoid of the anger anyone who knew him would expect to see. And that lack of anger is what made Izaya realize _‘ah, this is bad.’_

It wasn’t uncommon to see Shizuo’s handsome face contorted with rage, with fire in his eyes and a deep roar in his throat. If anything, it was more uncommon to see him not pissed off. Everyone in Ikebukuro had at least seen an irritated twitch in his brow or his teeth clenched in a painful-looking scowl. Perhaps even seen the menacing shadow in his eyes as veins bulged at his temples. But only those who sought the warm rush of adrenaline flowing through their veins and those who sought to leave the world of the living ever saw this expression.

This smooth, empty expression that told nothing of the molten wrath that Izaya knew was bubbling just beneath his skin.

Izaya and Shizuo had been-unspokenly-together for years now and had grown to understand each other in ways they never knew they could. However, all of that built up trust meant absolutely nothing when Shizuo looked at him like that. After all, it was that exact trust and understanding that made Shizuo so much more dangerous to Izaya now.

Izaya had never been scared of Shizuo. He wasn’t scared when he first met him, and he wasn’t scared now. But Izaya wasn’t stupid either.

With a speed that would put the Shinkansen to shame, Izaya shot up out of his chair and bolted for the staircase. And maybe Izaya’s cold was affecting him more than he would have liked to admit, because even though Shizuo was simply walking after him, his heart was pounding against his rib cage like a goddamn drum. Shizuo, the stupid brute, had even stood motionless for the promised five seconds before he’d even turned to follow him. That uncharacteristic patience only put Izaya more on edge.

_‘Damn it! I should have gone for the elevator,’_ Izaya cursed inwardly as he scrambled his way into their bedroom and locked the door behind him. As if it’d do anything to hinder Shizuo’s steady approach. Shizuo had been blocking the path at the time, but seeing how the locked door knob still capitulated to Shizuo’s strength, Izaya knew that he should have taken the chance.

Shizuo stood in the doorway, expression still frustratingly neutral, while Izaya desperately looked for an escape route. The only options were fighting his way past Shizuo or vaulting himself out of the window and plummeting to the dirty Shinjuku streets below.

Izaya didn’t want to die, but the way Shizuo raised his hands, fingers curled in those dreadful claws, made him actually consider the latter option, if only for a second, before he accepted his fate.

_______________

_“Nahahaha!”_

The fall from the window would’ve been better than this.

_“Aaaah! Not thahahat!”_

Izaya was currently pinned to the bed, cackling helplessly as Shizuo spidered his fingers up and down his rib cage with a passion that was usually reserved for throwing street signs across the city like spears. In addition to that fervor, Shizuo’s expression had finally given way to emotion.

“Iiiiizayaaa~ Did’ya really think you’d be able to do that and get away with it?” Shizuo asked, a ferocious grin curling his lips. “What if I get sick now, huh?!”

In those unspoken years that they’d been together, Shizuo had grown to understand why Izaya did what he did. Though, that didn’t make Izaya’s bullshit any less annoying or Shizuo’s anger any less intense. But he couldn’t exactly beat the shit out of Izaya everyday either… It had been through a random stroke of luck that Shizuo had discovered a new way to take out his frustration and punish the flea at the same time.

“Y-yahahaha! You know you won’t, you m-monster! Ahaha!” Izaya shrieked and shook his head from side to side as if it’d make it any easier to ignore the ticklish sparks shooting through his nerves. His legs were kicking erratically and rucking up the sheets. His hands were beating and shoving at Shizuo’s shoulders. Of course, all of his struggling was as pointless as pushing against a titanium wall.

Merciless fingers climbed up his ribs, each bone used as nothing more than a step stool to get to their main destination. The ascent was nothing short of torturous for Izaya, who was squirming frantically and giggling up a storm. “Ahaha no! D-dohohon’t! Nahahaa!”

Izaya _shrieked._

Shizuo was prodding at that absolutely horrible spot right between his underarms and upper ribs and using just enough pressure to make Izaya want to crawl out of his skin. “Shihihit! No! St-stahahahap! Shizu-chan!” His voice cracked on the high pitched squeak of Shizuo’s name - or rather, nickname. There were tears pricking at the corner of Izaya’s eyes now, brought on by the hysterical laughter Shizuo was pulling from him so effortlessly. To say that it was embarrassing would be an understatement. The fact that he could be reduced to a mass of flailing limbs within seconds was absolutely mortifying, and that smug smirk Shizuo wore did nothing to deter the heat that was swiftly rising to Izaya’s cheeks.

“Oi, Izaya, you’re looking a little red there. Maybe you have a fever,” Shizuo taunted, greatly enjoying his revenge. He didn’t want to push his partner too far though. He was sick, after all, but the little shit deserved at least this much. “If you hadn’t been such a brat and had just stayed in bed, it wouldn’t have gotten this bad, y’know.” He punctuated his words by shooting his hands down to pinch at the bony hips that had been twisting from side to side from the moment Izaya had been pinned.

Izaya’s face promptly turned a shade of crimson that was almost concerning. Especially paired with the unholy sounds that were now spilling from his lips.

“Ahhhhh! No, no, nahahaha!” A manic smile stretched across his lips, and his teary eyes finally clenched shut from the force of his laughter. “Ahahaha please, please, Shizu-chan! Nohohot thehehere! Fahaha!” As adorable as Izaya looked-squirming and squeaking and laughing his head off-Shizuo knew he was at his limit. Those cute snickers were a little too breathless and coughs were beginning to wrack Izaya’s shoulders. Shizuo’s anger had mostly subsided, so he figured now was a good time to stop.

It seemed like Izaya agreed, as he gratefully gulped in air as soon as Shizuo pulled his hands away. Shizuo looked down at him with an amused huff. Izaya was panting like he had just run a mile, and there was still a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. But mostly, he just looked exhausted.

Shizuo gave him a smile, much softer than the one he’d offered right before he started tickling the man to tears. “You ready to rest now, flea?”

Auburn eyes fluttered open to glance up at Shizuo for a moment before they closed again. “Yeah, I think so,” Izaya sighed with a tired nod.” Shizuo had a second to bask in the feeling of victory and had started thinking about bringing the bowl of soup up when Izaya spoke again. “Hey, Shizu-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“…I need a tissue.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in more stories like this, you can find me at https://tickles-tea.tumblr.com/ ^^


End file.
